Kaito it loved
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Warning, this is only for smut. Kaito ukes in them all. And he is whored out to only male Vocaloids. And YOU get to request who he next sleeps with! Enjoy the pointless smut 3
1. Akaito Shion

**Warning, this is only for smut. **

**Kaito ukes in them all.**

**And he is whored out to only male Vocaloids.**

**First is Akaito.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Akaito-niichan is so kind. I wonder how he doesn't have a girlfriend yet?_

These are the normal type of thoughts to go on through a certain bluenette's head at some parts of the day when his red headed brother will do something nice like giving him some ice cream or offering to watch the MMD collections they had found one day when they were rummaging videos on this sight called YouTube, finding only stuff to amuse them. Though Kaito found it a bit odd how Akaito was so nice to him but was a self claimed asshole to all the other Shion brothers and sisters. It made the bluenette wonder why all the other Shions weren't treated as kindly as he by the red head. Then the thought would be dropped when their master would come through the front door with everyone's favorite treats.

"I wonder why Akaito-niichan is so odd?" Kaito thought to himself aloud as he had slipped into his room and started to strip of his coat and scarf, hanging them up before starting to unbutton his tan pants. A knock at his door made him stop just as he was about to pull his pants off. "Hai?" The bluenette asks, opening the door up to reveal his red headed brother standing there. "Akaito-Niichan!" Kaito happily beamed up at his slightly taller sibling. "What brings you here so late? I'm about to go to bed."

Akaito stared down at his adorable blue haired brother with half lidded red eyes, a smirk on his lips being mistaken for a simple smile as usual by the bluenette. "I came to give you a surprise. It'll make you more sleepy for bed, you see, so you will get a better rest." The red head fibbed easily thanks to his sibling being so clueless. Such a cute response of a thankful smile made the taller sibling bring two fingers under Kaito's chin and raise it, their faces becoming closer until their lips had met firmly. Akaito had kept his eyes open and saw the deep blush on his brother's cheeks spread out. _  
_

_How cute. _He thought with a wider smirk.

Kaito had pulled away after a moment to catch his breath, looking up to see red eyes staring hungrily into his own. "Akaito-niichan," He started saying but was interrupted by their lips crashing together, a feeling of hands wandering up into his hair in very gentle tugs that somehow caused the bluenette to let out soft moans. When his mouth opened up Akaito took the opportunity and shoved his tongue inside and explored all of his brother's sweet, ice cream tasting mouth that he so long had wanted to invade before. "Akai...T-to...'' The red head heard it flood his ears sweetly, the sounds of his brother enjoying what he was doing. Akaito moved his thigh to between Kaito's legs and felt something hard against him and smirked again.

"It seems your _little friend_ needs some attention." The red headed Shion purred into the other brother's ear sweetly as he cupped one hand over his brother's clothed erection, moving them enough to have Kaito against the wall and he could close the bedroom door, suddenly. Akaito smirked down at Kaito. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

-Not too long after-

"A.. Akaito-Nichan-!" The cries of pure ecstasy rang inside of the room as the bluenette was pressed against the wall, his anis being vigorously pounded into by the red head, whom had him in his hands by the thighs to lift him up and down his pulsing cock, their breaths both heavy in pants. Both of the Shions were moaning in the passion they were sharing, a very warm sensation building up in the pit of the males' stomachs. "I..I'm cumming!" Kaito screamed out in pleasure as white streams of semen leaked out of his bouncing cock, Akaito stopping in place with him and shoving himself all the way in as far as he could get his massive length in and unloading deep within the bluenette's sweet warm. He pulled out after they rode their orgasms out and let the bluenette Shion drop the the ground still out of breath. He smirked and crouched down, nipping at his ear lobe from behind the trembling figure. "Goodnight." He whispered against the breathless bluenette, whom in which just leaned against the wall, slowly falling asleeep. Akaito kissed him on the head then left, shutting the door behind him.

_Ah, _Kaito thought right before he fell asleep. _Maybe that's why Akaito-Niichan doesn't have a girlfriend.?_

* * *

**_Is there a male Vocaloid you want to see doing the nasty with Kaito?_**

**_Request it in a Review and it will be done in a chapter!_**


	2. Len Kagamine

**As given in a request, the next Vocaloid is Len. ^w^**

* * *

"Everyone!" The Master called as he walked into the Vocaloid house with the groceries and treats for his creations. He handed Miku her leeks, Rin her oranges, Len his bananas, and Kaito his icecream, plus all the rest getting what food they are beloved of. All the Vocaloids gathered around in the living room to eat together and make socialization. Miku talked to Miki about hair and offered to do her hair in twin ponytails, Leon and Lola kept switching subjects about random little things, and the Shions were all enjoying their colour matching foods.

One particular Vocaloid wasn't paying attention to his bananas. Len Kagamine. His blue eyes were focusing on the bluenette licking an ice cream cone across from him. He wondered what it would be like to replace the ice cream cone with his cock, it being slowly licked up and down and the head being gently sucked on...

"I'll be right back." Len told his sister as he set his banana down and uncomfortably walked off with an erection between his legs to his bed room to relieve himself. Rin called back for him to hurry back for his banana and got no response.

"Ah.." The Kagamine male sighed out heavily as he sat down on the corner of his bed and released his semi-hard cock out to the air. Slowly, he wrapped a hand around the length, letting out a moan under his breath as he began to stroke himself. He was speeding up and starting to feel a build up in the pit of his stomach when there was a knock at his door and he paused mid-stroke. "Yes?" He spoke up after a moment. The door started to open and he tensed up, soothing down when he saw it was just a worried looking Kaito. "Oh, it's just you, Kaito-San." Len said with a smirk. He pat his thigh. "Come tell Len-Kun why you're up in his room during private time."

"O,okay..." Kaito gulped and sat down kneeled in front of Len, trying not to end up looking at his cock. It was so hard to do with it practically poking him in the cheek. "I was coming in here to see what was wrong, but..." He slowly averted his eyes away. "I think I see now what the problem was, Len-Kun.."

The blonde's lips curl into s big smirk as he looks down at the flushed man in front of him. He was just too cute. Maybe he could be cuter, though? "What are you going to do about this, Kaito?" Len asks and leans back with one hand under his erection to show his problem shamelessly. "You're the one that caused it, so fix it. Treat it like an ice cream cone." Kaito looked wide eyes at the pulsing cock in front of him and gulped down a lump in his throat. He nodded his head to agree with doing bluenette gently took it into his hand, starting to stroke it slow and gently, hearing soft moans coming from the blonde though encouraged him to add some pressure to the tip and speed up his pace. "D,damn.." Kaito heard Len mutter under his breath. He smiled at knowing he was making the other feel good and thought of another way to make him feel good. Kaito licked up the side of the shaft all the way to the tip and licked around the slit softly, licking down the other side just the same way. Len moaned louder and his hands went to Kaito's hair and gently tugged on it. Once the bluenette felt the tugging of his hair, he started on taking the cock from his hands into the moist warmth of his mouth, feeling Len shudder. He set his hands on the blonde's thighs and took in more and more of said blonde's length in between his lips. He took in as much as he could without it going down his throat, and began to bob his head, suckling gently on the shaft as he started and he circled his tongue around the tip, moans getting louder and louder from Len whom was in pure pleasure at that moment.

"Mm, You're so good at this..." Len cooed, pushing Kaito's head down in assistance to being given head. He moaned louder and threw his head back as he felt something build up in the pit of his stomach. "Kaito- I'm cumming-!" The blonde screamed out in pleasure as the build up left through his cock in a shot of semen down the bluenette's throat, causing the bluenette to stop mid-suckle and let him finish cumming down his throat. Kaito pulls off and smiles up at him, a trickle of seed dripping down his chin.

"Does Len-Kun feel better?" Kaito asked with a bat of his lashes.

Len smiles and brings the bluenette's chin up and kisses him on his lips, ignoring the taste of his own semen. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter~.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and remember you can request a male Vocaloid to sleep with the cute uke that is Kaito!**


	3. Gakupo Kamui

**It's Gakupo's turn! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vocaloids might mostly be made of robotics but that doesn't keep them from having the abilities to get badly injured.

And this is the reason why a certain samurai Vocaloid with purple hair was forced to stay in bed because of a sword accident. Under another Vocaloid's watch.

"Gakupo, stop that!" The bluenette male scolded him as he forced the older purple haired Vocaloid back into bed. "You can't go practice with your swords! That's what got you like this in the first place!"

Gakupo sighs and huffs, laying back in his bed. He looked over all his bandages and thought for a moment before a smirk crossed his lips. "But.. I am in need of a bath. How can I do that if I am not to get up?" It made Kaito flush softly to have to think about the older male's nude body getting into warm water and all his muscles...

"U..um, a sponge bath?" Kaito had suggested, quietly. "I can give you a sponge bath so you won't have the problem of getting up!" He said and put on a smile despite being so flushed. Gakupo agrees to it with a nod of his head and soon enough he is being carefully stripped of his clothes and bandages. the eggplant loving Vocaloid hid his smirk well as the bluenette took his clothing off piece by piece until he was down to literally nothing. Kaito quickly got abowl of soapy water and one of the girls' sponges since they had the softest ones and he didn't want to hurt his friend. "Where should I get first, Gakupo?" He asked with the cutest tilt of his head.

The samurai Vocaloid 'thought' about it for a moment before he answered his friend with: "The genitals. That area needs to be very clean, you know?" Kaito's eyes widened and he looked away as a very deep red came to his cheeks. The bluenette agrees on starting in that area and grabs the sponge and soaks it up before putting it over the purple haired male's shaft and starting to stroke over the sensitive skin with the sponge, hearing the lowest groan coming from Gakupo. He gulped and looked up to him to make sure he was okay. The look he got made him curious as to if it really was getting him clean or something more... Sensual. Either way, he had went on and took Gakupo's length into his hand to rub over it with the sponge, the limb body part soon enough turning stiff against his palm. Kaito tries not hard to comment about it and moves the sponge up and down all the sides before he gets to the scrotum and rubs as gently as possible to the higher sensitivity and because he heard Gakupo let out a weird gasping sound as he moved their.

"Am I hurting you?" Kaito asked as he stopped and looked up at him to make sure. No, those eyes were full of something... Not relaxation or pain... Lust...!? His own eyes turned into big blue saucers as he realized that his cleaning was doing so much more.

Gakupo smirks at him and shakes his head. "No, I'm alright... But can you do one more think for me?" Kaito asks what. "I think I know a good way for you to clean the shaft. Kaito asks and goes on with his instructions. He had covered one of his hands in soap as he was told and put his hand around the other's member, just his thumb and index finger touching as he was told. It might have not been touching totally but Gakupo told him it was okay. From there Kaito went on with 'cleaning' his friend and began to stroke the length just like that, being slow but finding that wouldn't clean him quick he sped it up and tried to ignore the noises the other was making. They were making him feel weird.

"Gah, Kaito!" The purple haired Vocaloid gasped and moaned loudly, grasping his hands into the blankets hurriedly as he felt the head of his cock got swollen over the period of time the bluenette was stroking his member. "I'm cumming!" He moaned out as his cock twitched and his white seed squirted out into the air and landed all over his thighs, the shaft, his torso, and Kaito's hand.

Blinking at all the semen that went every where, Kaito sighed a soaked the sponge again. "Looks like I have to clean that area again." He says and smirks at Gakupo, who gives him a breathless agreement.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Who do you want to sleep with Kaito?**

**Put it in a Review, still!**


	4. VY2 Yuma

**Yuma's turn! **

**Enjoy and don't forget to add a Review of whom you want next! **

**Genderbends are allowed. Just making sure you know that since I'm surprised of no Mikuo request. XD**

* * *

"This is ridiculous." VY2 Yuma groans in annoyance as his friends Piko, Gakupo, and Gumi all force him to go with them to the sauna for some _relaxation._ There was nothing to relax about! He was relaxed and sure didn't need any help with it! Yuma was more than glad to repeat recording songs and covers for Master and couldn't even tell that his shoulders have gotten tense or that he got a natural twitch in his eyebrow by now. Yuma let out a breath he didn't know was beign held in when he reached a changing room and began to strip of all his clothing. He started to fold his tie and under shirt up neatly when there was a knock on his changing room door. He put a towel around his waist and slowly peeked out and saw Kaito Shion. Odd... He was wearing a staff uniform. Wait, what?

"Hello, VY2 Yuma-san." Kaito greeted him with a smile on his face. "I'm here to take your clothes and put them in a safe cubby where no one will steal them, if that's okay."

Yuma looked him over oddly. "...When did you start working here?!"

Kaito giggles and shrugs. "A few days now. I'm trying to pay Miku off on a pair of her expensive panties I broke when trying to wear them." He gets another odd look and quickly adds: "Well, I have a bigger waist and butt than her and the panties were over stretched..." Yuma holds up a single finger to signal the bluenette to shut up while he went and closed the door to do something that could help out both him with the stress he had and the bluenette with his money problem.

Yuma comes back with some cash he dug out from his wallet and shows it to Kaito. "How about I help to get your problem over quicker?" Kaito's big blue eyes widen and he nods but then asks what does he have to do. So the pink haired Vocaloid put it in simple: "Come in here and do as I tell you and you will get your payment. OK?" It took a moment but he nodded in agreement and walked into the changing room when he knew for sure no one was watching. Yuma took the towel off from his waist and put it over with his clothes, making Kaito blush at seeing his toned body. "Strip." Was all Yuma had to order before the bluenette had obeyed to him and began to strip of his staff uniform until he was down to just his socks in front of the other, using his hands to cover up his manhood sheepishly. The other encourages him not to be shy and moves the bluenette's hands from the area and brings him into his arms then lifts up his chin, soon locking their lips together and getting a response of a sheepish squeal. Yuma runs a hand down Kaito's back as he kisses him and deepens his slowly little by little, getting a more opened welcomed soon enough along with a gentle moan when his mouth invaded into Kaito's mouth.

He felt something moving up against his stomach and smirked. _He gets aroused by tongue kissing, how cute!_ Yuma thought as he moved back to sit on the bench against the wall that was there to rest on in the changing room. He brings Kaito ino his lap and said blue haired male sits straddled and facing him, connecting their lips in a sweet battle of tongues that was not hard to take control of for dear Yuma.

"Y...Yuma-San..~" Kaito whimpers softly against the pink haired male's lips as they kissed deeper and deeper. "Please, d... do not think I am a slut, b...but..." He pulled away, looking flushed as he looked down at his lap where his erection was along side Yuma's own growing hard cock.

"Do you... Want it?" Yuma asks in a gentle pants as he reached upward and caressed the bluenette's soft and red blushed cheek. When he recieved the nod of answer he smiled slightly, thinking he might do it for more than just to pay the cute bluenette's debt off and more than for his stress relief. _Kaito is just too cute. I'll make sure he enjoys what he's getting payment for~__  
_

"A-ahh-n~.. Yuma-Sa.n..!"

The dressing room was now full of the gentle sounds of skin smacking as the pink haired thrust gently and slow into the bluenetter above him. Yuma wanted to show his new affection to the cutie and saw how it pleased him. They had gone from passionate kissing to gentle pecks, light caresses on one another's skin, then Yuma had taken the step to getting Kaito to turn around so he was facing away from him but still straddling. Yuma had spit into his hand and rubbed it all over his hard member before he had Kaito lift his ass up and sit on the tip, the cutest squeak of a sound coming out before Yuma had pushed down on his hips and thrusted upward into him, entering the unprepared hole slowly but fully, eanring himself a low pained moan.

He let Kaito settle on top of his cock for as long as he needed before said bluenette began to move himself up on Yuma's length. It had hurt but he knew that the pleasure would be coming soon and it had once he had gained himself a steady pace to go off of. It made them both moan and the pace was perfect to Yuma because he got to thoroughly enjoy the tightness that was Kaito's ass, while Kaito enjoyed his prostate gently being poked every time he went downward.

"C...Close...~" Kaito moaned and jerked himself off with his riding movement. "Y...Yuma-San~... Let... Let me go!" He cried as Yuma had complied by taking over the jacking off and bucked in a bit harder into him, both climaxing in no time.

Yuma let his load out inside of Kaito as the bluenette hit his own climax and his walls tightened around him and made him shiver in pleasure.

"I... I didn't know having a job would be that fun..." Kaito tiredly chuckled as he leaned back into the other male's arms and closed his arms.

* * *

**Hehe, that's all for this chapter~.**

**Give me a review on who you want next and I'll get it done!**


End file.
